Démarche Téléphonique
by SisYa-wa
Summary: Il était une fois... Une pièce de Théâtre. Un démarcheur peu courtois, un étudiant pressé... Le tout au téléphone. Une fin bâclée ou une ébauche de suite ? A vous de décider.


**Note : **Un jour, je réussirai à coudre ! '-' En attendant, j'essaye d'écrire un OS théâtre. Et il est là. Je devrais finir d'écrire la suite de "Discoveries", mais le théâtre ça germe vraiment plus vite que le reste... J'espère que ça vous plaira, je n'ai jamais fait ça avant !

**Note 2 : **Merci à Wa pour sa bêta-lecture en direct ! C'est elle qui a trouvé une partie des répliques de Roxas. Merci à vous tous dans l'ombre, pleins de bisous à Ariani-Lee, aussi. Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney... Je le redis !

**Note 3** : A l'Akuma Team, **fous** de Théâtre.

_.Démarche Téléphonique._

_Il est cinq heures de l'après-midi. Le téléphone sonne. Un jeune homme, Roxas, est assis à son bureau : on peut y voir des montagnes de papiers ainsi qu'un pot à crayon bleu. Le garçon se lève et traverse le couloir pour décrocher, un brin irrité._

- "Allô ?

_Sa voix est grave. Plus grave que ce que son âge laisse penser. D'après sa fiche, il n'a que vingt-ans. L'homme au bout du fil vérifie ce qu'il s'apprête à dire, mécaniquement. Tant pis si ce n'est pas lui._

- Bonjour, Compagnie Red Head à l'appareil. Je suis bien à l'adresse suivante...

_Zut. Il n'aurait pas dû décrocher. Il a assez de travail comme ça : autant les envoyer bouler._

- Pas besoin de vous donner mon adresse, ni mon téléphone d'ailleurs, vous avez déjà appelé douze fois cette semaine. Fichez-moi la paix.

_Ah. Merde. Encore une fausse manip' de la nouvelle. Ça commence à énerver le chaton, on dirait._

- Oh. _Un ange passe_.

Ma collègue vous a peut-être déjà contacté, dans ce cas.

- A ce stade, c'est du harcèlement.

_La voix du téléphone est chaude. Oui, après réflexion, elle semble rire. C'est une voix modérée, appartenant sans doute à un jeune homme. Il semble heureux de le faire chier. Parfaitement irritant. Bah, autant le laisser continuer, ce sera plus simple pour lui raccrocher au nez. La voix continue donc. _

- Vous l'avez grossièrement ignorée. Ce n'est pas très gentleman _(Il sourit)._

- _(Percevant la moquerie, contient son énervement.)_ Je ne pouvais pas savoir, je n'ai pas répondu.

- Je m'en doute. Effectivement, j'ai bien votre nom, votre adresse, votre opérateur et vos coordonnées…

_Un bruit de clavier se fait entendre, l'homme effectue sans doute des vérifications. Exaspérant._

Donc, Roxas...

- Merci, je sais comment je m'appelle. Je n'ai pas besoin de vos services, aurevoi-

- Une minute.

_Il insiste. Peut-être est-il déçu ? Après tout, travailler par téléphone doit être bien ennuyeux._

- La Compagnie Red Head vous propose des cours d'anglais approfondis… ainsi que pleins d'autres services. Vous êtes étudiant, je crois ?

_Gagné. La tension est palpable, maintenant. Roxas est pressé, il veut s'en aller. Que faire ?_

- C'est ça. Mais laissez-moi tranquille. _(Une once de supplication perce dans sa voix.)_

- Vous êtes bien ingrat.

_Son amusement est largement perceptible, à présent. Ca suffit comme ça ! N'a- t-il pas mieux à faire ?_

- _(Outré.)_ Et vous bien entreprenant, pour un démarcheur téléphonique. De quel droit insulte-t-on ses clients ?!

- Vous n'êtes pas encore un client, vous n'avez rien acheté.

_Bon. Mieux vaudrait se calmer. Si ce type prend plaisir à ce petit jeu, autant le refroidir tout de suite._

- C'est vraiment une mauvaise façon de penser, pour un commercial. Vous m'insultez, vous me harcelez, et vous vous fichez de moi. Même si j'étais un client, je ne viendrais pas chez vous, c'est certain.

- J'essaye de vous aider.

_Il s'est apaisé, tiens. Comment peut-il passer d'une voix cassante et grave à une voix suave teintée d'ironie? Quel garçon étrange. Le vendeur ne peut s'en empêcher : il éclate de rire._

- Je ne vois pas en quoi vous me venez en aide ! Maintenant, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Compagnie ou pas, ne me rappelez pas_. (Son ton et clair et irrévocable. Il s'apprête à raccrocher.)_

- Encore un instant.

_Cherches quelque chose à lui dire. N'importe quoi_.

- Je vends aussi des canapés cuirs.

- Vous plaisantez ? Comme si j'avais les moyens de m'acheter ce genre de choses... Et pourquoi pas du papier toilette brodé d'or ou des costumes de westerns rétro ! Vraiment, vous êtes un vendeur minable. _(Il persifle.)_

- Pas si minable que ça, vous payez l'appel depuis déjà dix-sept minutes. Et puis, je compte bien trouver quelque chose qui vous convienne. La Red Head chouchoute ses clients, vous l'aurez remarqué.

_Ben voyons. En plus d'être incroyablement barbant, l'homme du téléphone semble avoir__du répondant. Le genre de type collant dont on ne se débarrasse pas en claquant des doigts. Néanmoins, il semble apprécier la conversation. Autant être franc et lui faire passer le message directement…_

- Zut. Vous êtes insupportable. Si j'ai bien compris, je suis un client parce-que je paye l'appel, et vous ne me lâcherez pas tant que je n'aurai rien acheté, c'est bien cela ? _(Un soupir las lui échappe.)_

- Tout à fait, Roxas.

- Ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom. Vous ne faites pas parti de mes intimes.

- Soit. _(Il se racle la gorge.)_

- Bon. _(Un silence)_ Ces cours d'anglais, vous les faites à combien ?

**_Il Indique le prix d'une voix inaudible._**

**- **C'est cher ! En plus d'être impoli, vous êtes un escroc. C'est révulsant.

_La voix du téléphone répond, vexée.__Le bruit d'une machine à café couvre ses paroles un moment_.

- Comme si je choisissais les prix au hasard. Je n'y peux rien, moi !

-_ (Roxas exhale un soupir très long.)_

_Un temps._

- _(Il avale une gorgée de café.) _C'est un beau prénom.

- De quoi ? _(affiche un air surpris.)_

- Roxas.

- Ah. Et le vôtre ?

- Axel.

- C'est assommant. _(Roxas se frotte les yeux.)_

- Je vous remercie.

- Oh ! Non, pas votre nom. Axel, c'est bien. C'est cette conversation qui est assommante.

- Et cela fait vingt-trois minutes qu'elle dure._ (Sa voix sourit derrière le combiné.) _Vous payez.

- Oui. Bah, maintenant, ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance. Dites…

- Oui ?

- Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé autant avec une personne. _(Il parait surpris. Son travail semble pouvoir attendre, désormais. )_

- Surtout pas à un employé de compagnie démarcheur, je suppose.

- Exact. Pas même avec ma propre mère.

- C'est triste. Deux billets pour une comédie au Théâtre, ça vous remonterait le moral ?

- Vous ne lâchez pas le morceau, hein ? _(Roxas est amusé, malgré lui.)_

- Non. _(Toujours le sourire aux lèvres.) _Je vous les fais à moitié prix ?

_Cette discussion est intéressante. Leurs deux voix comblent le silence. Plus personne ne souhaite raccrocher et chacun prend plaisir à entendre la voix de l'autre. C'est étrange._

- Non.

- Vous n'avez donc aucun humour ?

- Pas quand je paye pour ne rien dire, et pas lorsque je suis forcé d'acheter quelque chose. C'est compréhensible _? (Il est implacable et ne désire pas se faire avoir. L'étudiant fait donc mine de ne pas relever la plaisanterie. Tentative ratée : il glousse. ) _

- Oui. Mais...

_La répartie lui fait défaut à l'instant. L'aurait-il entendu rire ? Un moment s'écoule._

- Et puis, je ne vois pas ce que je ferais de la deuxième place.

- Vous êtes seul ? _(Inquisiteur)._

- Et vous curieux, en plus de tout le reste. Oui, je suis étudiant, je travaille beaucoup, je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour acheter un canapé, je suis seul, et si vous voulez tout savoir, ce soir, je mange des pâtes.

_Axel rit. Après une minute de réflexion, sa voix ajoute, pleine de curiosité : _

- Froides ?

- Froides.

_Ils rient tous les deux._ _Puis, après un long moment de silence très agréable, le vendeur reprend, presque tristement : _

- Enfin. Je pense que je n'ai plus aucune chance de vous vendre quelque chose, alors ?

- Plus aucune. _(Une complicité nouvelle se fait sentir dans son ton.)_

- Je vois. Je payerai l'appel pour vous dans ce cas, Roxas.

- Pardon ? _(incrédule.)_

_- _Bah_, _Je ne vais pas faire payer quelqu'un qui mange des pâtes tous les soirs et qui plus est, tout seul. Vous me faites pitié, je vais payer.

- Va te faire voir, tu sais !

_Il sent la conversation se terminer. Pourquoi à regrets ? Ce type était un parfait inconnu il y a une heure. C'est ridicule._

-Je sais. Eh, je peux te tutoyer ?

- Ben voyons. On est plus à ça près.

- Peut être. Dans tous les cas, je ne te facture pas l'appel. Je me ferais virer dans la semaine, alors…

- Alors ? Les démarcheurs sont des rapaces. Envoie-moi la facture, tu as déjà mon adresse.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je t'aime bien. C'est ennuyeux à mourir, comme job. Tu m'as fait passer un bon moment, Roxas.

- Je t'en prie, Axel.

_Plus personne ne veux mettre fin à l'appel. Le travail de Roxas n'est même plus attrayant. Axel tapote sur son clavier. Pourvu qu'il ne quitte pas._

_-_Je peux avoir ton numéro ?

- Hein ?

- La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui t'appelle. _(Une intonation mutine colore sa demande.)_

- Ok. Je t'envoie ça par fax. Mais c'est cinquante centimes de supplément.

- Escroc."

- Ah, tu v-

_La ligne coupe, faute de forfait. Le jeune homme, stupéfié, regarde son téléphone. Son pot à crayon est tombé. Le fax vient d'arriver. Il reverra sûrement ce type, alors il raccroche. Plus tard peut être, il rencontrera__cet homme horripilant, à la voix chaude, en bas de sa rue. Et ils iront au Théâtre ensembles. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû les prendre ces places, finalement.__Il rit._

_Comme quoi, ça peut avoir du bon, une démarche téléphonique._


End file.
